


forevermore

by k0skareeves



Series: fics for my girls [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0skareeves/pseuds/k0skareeves
Summary: Robb wakes up to an unread text and a sweet memory.Then, he panics.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: fics for my girls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701748
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	forevermore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fearlessansa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessansa/gifts).



> to cami, my angel. she's had a tough day and she deserves some love. she's also the one person who won't judge my for my jesus and dev patel comparisons. she gets me. she sees me. i love her. hope this brings you joy, baby.

Robb wakes up at four p.m. Considering he went to bed at six in the morning, it’s not a surprise. He’s got a hell of a hangover and something in the back of his mind he can’t quite remember. 

It was important. 

He’s sure it will come to him eventually. 

He groans, rolling on his bed to grab his cell at the nightstand. From his room he’s able to hear the noise in the kitchen, glass bottles being pushed together, low music, laughter. Sansa must be up already, cleaning up, and he should help. He will help. He just needs a moment to overcome this headache. Rolling back to rest his head against the pillows, he unlocks his phone, checking the notifications.

**Unread message: Last night was fun.**

He stares at the text.

_ Oh. My. God. _

There’s panic, then. Maybe a little, maybe a lot. He gets up too fast, his head pounding, and takes only three steps before he’s bracing himself against his desk, eyes darkening and walls spinning.

_ Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck _

Pants, he needs pants. He’s only in his boxers for some reason, and although he only shares the flat with his sister, he’s not sure who else might’ve stayed over. The Starks have always been popular, there’s always too many people coming in and out of their place, which is precisely why they hosted the New Year’s Eve party. Well, Sansa did. But he helped, with booze and ice. God knows Sansa excels at organizing these little gatherings.

_ I’ll do it, Robb, but you gotta help me clean up. I mean it.  _ He has the presence of mind to laugh at the memory while putting on grey sweatpants. The laughter soon turns into hysteria and he tries to calm down his nerves. Everything’s fine. It’s all fine.

It’s not.

He leaves the room, bare feet stepping on towns of silver glitter. He’ll get to that later. Right now he needs answers, or better yet, he has the answers, but needs advice, or talking, or  _ shit, get it together, Stark.  _ He stumbles to the kitchen, words already flying from his mouth.

“Sans, I need to-”

He sees Jon, wearing similar sweatpants as him, and an old Celtics t-shirt. _My t-shirt._ It’s not the first time his best friend “steals” his shit, but he remembers wearing these clothes just a couple of days ago. They booth stare at each other for a few seconds, Jon’s holding several empty beers while keeping the trash can lid open with his foot. Finally, he speaks. “Hey, man.”

“Hey,” Robb replies. “You spent the night?”

“Yeah, I did.” Jon pauses. “I, uh- I borrowed some of your clothes, they were in the laundry room. Hope you don’t mind.”

“It’s cool, man. Is my sister up?”

Jon motions with his head. “Yeah, she’s on the balcony.”

“Smoking?” he asks, trying not to sound like a douche but already being one. She knows smoking is bad. She’s twenty two. She’s grown up enough to make her own decisions, and still, here he is, annoyed at her for the unhealthy habit.

“Go easy on her, okay? You know she’s trying to quit.”

It bothers him, the way Jon speaks, like he’s entitled to Sansa’s life decisions somehow.  _ Focus, you don’t have time for this now.  _ “Yeah, man, whatever, I’ll give you a hand in a sec, okay? I just need to talk to her for a little bit.”

Jon nods, lips pressed into a line. He looks like he wants to say something else but Robb is already moving to the living room, opening the doors to the balcony. Whatever it is, it can wait.

The cold air hits him hard and he crosses his arms on his chest. The sun is already setting, and although it’s not the strongest winter they’ve had, Boston is still cold enough that he shouldn’t be risking going out without a shirt or socks. His sister is sitting down at the small leather sofa they keep outside, her legs crossed at the ankles, resting on the rail. She has a cigarette on her hand, an empty beer can serving as an ashtray right beside her. He closes the balcony door and goes sit by her side.

Sansa smiles at him. “Good afternoon, sleeping beauty.”

_ “Ha,ha. _ Listen, I need to tell- who’s shirt is that?”

He only now notices she’s wearing a black button down, too big for her, on top of her pajama shorts. It’s a man’s shirt, he can tell, and he knows it’s not one of his.

Black isn’t really  _ his _ colour.

She rolls her eyes at him. “Do you really want to know?”

Honestly? He doesn’t, so he pushes the thought to the back of his mind, takes the cigarette from her hand and flips it over the rail before she has time to move.

“Robb, what the hell-”

“I kissed Theon last night.”

It blurts out, his mind losing control of his speech. It’s true, he kissed Theon, and now...now, he has an unread message and no clue of what to do.

Sansa just stares at him. “Oh. Okay.”

“Okay?” and he hates the panic in his voice, but it’s there, yet this is  _ Sansa,  _ she’ll know what to do.

“Okay, Robb.” She pauses. “What else do you want me to say?”

Uhh, anything? This is brand new information, if she hasn’t noticed.  _ What is up with people today?  _ “Aren’t you shocked?!”

She gives him a look. He’s not sure he gets it. “Are you?”

* * *

_ The countdown begins. 10, 9, 8... _

_ Theon laughs at something Robb said. They’re standing in the kitchen, beers in hand, both having already drank more than enough, both being not nearly done.“I can’t believe I’m not kissing anyone this year.” _

_ “Kiss me, then.” _

_ Theon looks at him. Silence. There’s something in his eyes. Robb wants to reach out and push a strand of loose curl behind his ear. Theon is laughing again, pushing Robb on the shoulder playfully. His touch is like fire. _

_ “Fuck off, man.” _

_ Robb swallows, mouth dry. “I’m being serious.” _

_ They stare at each other.  _

_...3, 2, 1.  _

_ Happy New Year! _

_ Everyone is screaming. Someone pops a champagne bottle. Robb’s eyes stay locked on him. _

_ “Kiss me, Theon.” _

_ He tastes like beer and the pot brownies Sansa made. It’s good. Theon’s hand is on his hair, the other on his waist. That’s good too. He’s happy, hasn’t been this happy in a long time.  _

_ They’re good together. _

* * *

Sansa lights up another cigarette, blows the smoke up, then lowers her feet, turning her body towards him on the couch. Her hair is down, still messy from sleep, but he can see she has a hickey on her throat. “I thought you knew.”

He already knows what she’s gonna say, but he asks her anyway. “What?”

He needs someone else to say it, so it can be true.

“That you love him.”

_ Fuck. _

“Yeah.” He takes the cigarette from her hand, taking a long drag himself this time. He watches as the smoke goes up, the sky orange and pink from the sunset.

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing for throbb! hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> i'm @sansaravenclaw on tumblr if you ever wanna chat :)
> 
> sorry for any mistakes, english is not my first language ✌❤


End file.
